A mal tiempo, buena cara
by Hakaze
Summary: /light 5986/ Y si más tarde, sus padres llegaban y le invitaban a quedarse a cenar sin preguntarse qué hacía él ahí, bueno, no sería la primera vez que lo conocían.
Haru resopló, quitándose del rostro el cabello que le impedía ver con claridad el trabajo que sus manos estaban haciendo frenéticamente. De pronto, se detuvo y dio un suspiro largo y profundo. Sentada en el sofá, giró su cabeza y observó al otro lado de la ventana, donde caía la nieve con lentitud y parsimonia, sin nada que la apresurara. Debían ser cerca de las 7 de la noche, pensó, y ya llevaba trabajando unas dos horas crudas en aquel disfraz -algún cosplay que una amiga de su universidad le había encargado por favor.

Era el tercer día de receso que tenía de la universidad y no había pensado en mejor idea que regresar a Namimori y visitar a sus padres las dos semanas que le quedaban libres. Sus progenitores habían salido a realizar las compras para la cena de esa noche y Haru había alegado dolor de cabeza y frío como excusa para quedarse y acurrucarse bajo una manta mientras completaba su trabajo.

Pensando recordó que sus amigos no se pasaban por Namimori desde hace ya un par de años. Todos se separaron con el tema de las diferentes universidades a las que asistían pero lograron, de alguna forma, reecontrarse en Tokio o en las afueras de Japón de vez en cuando. Obviamente, Tsuna y los demás seguían con el tema de la mafia, y desde la última vez que se vieron (tuvieron una cena en Tokio hace unos meses, todos juntos) Haru notó que cada vez Vongola se ponía más y más serio. Kyoko le dijo lo mismo esa noche en el taxi de vuelta que compartieron.

Gokudera Hayato era, sin embargo, un tema aparte. Él no iba a la facultad. Había conseguido una forma de hacer una carrera a distancia de Italia desde Japón con tal de estar cerca de Tsuna y cumplir con las expectativas como mano derecha. Era un jodido genio, cabe aclarar, por lo que todo era más que fácil para él. Gracias a eso, él y Haru habían desarrollado c _ierta r_ elación que ella nunca podría haber imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños y, lo mejor de todo, es que ella estaba b _ien c_ on eso.

Quizás había sido cuando ella tenía dieciocho años y se había dado cuenta que no le molestaba el hecho de que ella y Tsuna no aplicaron para la misma universidad y que estarían separados por kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Lo que recuerda ahora, dos años después, es que el corazón le había dado un tirón cuando se todos se habían dado la despedida y partido en diferentes direcciones, Tsuna llevándose consigo a Gokudera y a Yamamoto.

Volviendo al presente, Haru se mordió el labio con impaciencia y se quitó la manta de encima, dejó el trabajo a un lado y caminó en pantuflas hasta la cocina, dispuesta a prepararse una taza de té caliente para rivalizar el frío que carcomía a Namimori.

Mientras esperaba que la pava chiflara, sintió que su teléfono celular vibraba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

 _¿Estás en Namimori?_ Leía. Haru frunció el ceño y le contestó a Gokudera que sí. _Abre la puerta, entonces. Me estoy congelando._ Haru dio un brinco al leerlo y aún confundida, caminó por el pasillo y entreabrió la puerta.

Efectivamente, Gokudera Hayato estaba de pie en la entrada de su casa, vistiendo un traje negro por debajo de un saco abrigado y un cigarrillo a medio acabar colgando de la comisura de sus labios. Haru sonrió, y sin siquiera preguntarse dónde diablos él había estado todo este tiempo o cómo había averiguado que ella iba a estar en Namimori, abrió la puerta por completo y lo dejó entrar, no sin antes encerrarlo en un abrazo con su rostro enterrado en su pecho. Después de todo, lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Y si más tarde, sus padres llegaban y le invitaban a quedarse a cenar sin preguntarse qué hacía él ahí, bueno, no sería la primera vez que lo conocían.

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, claramente.

¡Espero que les guste! Es un placer volver a este sitio, y quizás contribuya con alguna otra historia! Gracias por leer (un review no le hace mal a nadie, tampoco).


End file.
